Awkward
by LoveTheKenyans
Summary: I had been so caught up in everything good in my life, all that was going on, I didn’t see how awkward everything was. Oneshot-Kataang, Maiko, George. Rated T for safety.


The first few weeks after the war were pure bliss for me. The world finally had its peace, my friends finally had their lives, and I finally had the love of my life. I seized every opportunity I found to be with and just be able to touch her; feel her warm and loving presence always by my side. For the first couple of weeks, I was too engulfed in my sincere happiness to realize the irony of our little group. Zuko, the guy who had tried to kill me on more than one occasion, was now one of my best friends. His girlfriend, Mai, one of the most dangerous and agile people we had encountered, was also one of our dear friends. I had been so caught up in everything good in my life, all that was going on, I didn't see how awkward everything was.

"Aang, we're all going to the market, do you want to come?"

I turned to find the beautiful source of the voice which had interrupted my meditation.

"Actually, Katara, I think I'll stay here."

"Okay, do you want us to pick you up some fruit or anything?"

"No thanks, I'm okay."

She gave me that smile that only lovers would understand; a twinkle in her eye, a polite smirk glowing across her lips. She reached down to give me one of her complicated hugs; she would reach down, put one arm around my neck and the other around my waist, pull me tight, and bury her face in my neck. Every time she would do that it felt as if I had died and gone to heaven.

"Come on Katara, you can love on Aang later! If we don't go soon the market's going to close!" I heard Toph yell.

Katara blushed, as I am most sure I did as well, and with that they were gone, leaving me with the whole house to myself. Not sure what to do with my free time, I walked out to the balcony, my favorite spot in all of Ba Sing Se; where Katara and I shared our first kiss. I walked over to the exact spot where I stood when Katara had come out and given me the best moment of my life (so far), and began the best era for hopefully the rest of my life. I could only hope that we would stay together for the rest of my life, though I knew this love was so strong…

"You must be pretty deep in thought to be oblivious to me sitting right behind you."

Sure I had jumped out of my skin; I leapt into the air what must have been 10 feet.

"Gah! I didn't know anyone else was here! You scared me half to death." I more or less screamed after I had made my descent back to the ground; and found the source of the voice to be none other than Mai.

"I didn't feel like going to the market."

"Why not? Isn't that where Zuko is?"I asked after I had composed myself, and took a seat next to her. But she only replied with a sigh.

"Is something wrong between you and Zuko?" I asked cautiously, being only 13, I knew not that much about love, and I knew Mai didn't have very much patience.

"It's none of your business."

Silenced by her words, mostly out of fear, I leaned back in my chair and said nothing. It was then that it came to my attention: This was absurdly awkward. Here was an obviously heartbroken woman whom had been out to kill me for a while, girlfriend of the guy who had also tried to kill me on many occasions before as well; and I was supposed to give her some wise advice (considering I'm the Avatar and all) about love. First the Fire Lord, and now this? I suppose it was just the fate irony brings across.

"No it's not, but if something is bothering you, some people have actually referred to me as wise, you know, being the Avatar and all."

"You really want to know?" She said with a scoff. But I could see past her set facial expressions, she was really hurting over something deep down.

"If you really want to tell me."

She stared at me for a few seconds with that same hard You'll-Never-Get-Through-Me face she always puts on. I didn't know who she thought she was kidding; and apparently she didn't either.

"Fine. I guess I'm just jealous, okay? I see Sokka with Suki; you with Katara, you're all so happy and open with each other, one's always there for the other. Seeing all of you so happy like that makes me feel like I'm really missing something special. Zuko and I… we're not like that. There is no epic love story; there is no Zuko telling me he loves me. I know I sound like an attention craved jerk right now, but you know… that's just who I am. I grew up in a rich family with parents I never got to see. I had no one to love or be loved in return. Now's my chance, and it feels like something's missing."

I awkwardly put my hand on her shoulder in a desperate attempt to provide consolation for her while I thought of something that some might call "wise".

"Mai, we've all been through a lot. Though I haven't been through exactly what you've been through; I understand your pain. Ever since Katara broke me out of the iceberg I've loved her, and she didn't return my feelings. Or at least that's how she acted. Which is what I know is the case with Zuko. I know he loves you; it's obvious by the way he looks at you. He just isn't the most sensitive guy and doesn't really know how to express his feelings, that's all. You'll see.

She looked up from the ground and into my eyes and said in the most sincere, and somewhat up beat voice I'd heard come out of her mouth:

"Well, that wasn't the best advice, but it helped" and with a smile she said, "Thanks."

And without any feel of awkwardness in the least, I pulled her hug, and I could tell by the pull of her arms that she really needed it.

"Well, Aang, since we've only been a "couple" for a few days I won't hold that against you."

I pulled back as quickly as physically possible, and looked up to find none other than, of course, my beloved Katara. I felt an immediate blush rise to my cheeks.

"Umm… this wasn't what it might have looked like…"

"It's okay lover boy, just come in and help unpack the groceries." She said with a sexy wink.

I felt a shiver run all the way down my spine as I hopped up and ran after her.

And while I was nibbling on Katara's neck, I could've sworn I heard a certain Mai tell a certain Zuko those important 3 words that everyone needs to here; and I didn't see them again until the next morning.


End file.
